Ako (And you thought there is never a girl online?)
How Ako joined the Tourney Ako Tamaki (玉置 亜子／アコ Tamaki Ako?) is the female protagonist of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? series. She is Hideki's "wife" in-game. In school, she is shy and quiet among her classmates, and has trouble telling the difference between game and reality. When a computer hacker tampered with the Legendary Age game, it brought Ako's Legendary Age gear to the real world. To find a way to reverse, she visited the Mistralton Gym Leader, Skyla. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on one leg with her staff at her side and her left hand above her head. After the announcer calls her name Spins her staff at her sides, then does two spinning jumps with her staff then holds it outward as the camera zooms saying "Thank you for not holding your death against me." Special Moves Magic Scroll: Flame Charge (Neutral) Ako takes out a blue scroll and makes a symbol that ignites fire in front of her. Twinkle Star (Side) Ako dashes forward spinning her staff in front of her, hitting three times. Rolling Star (Up) Ako jumps into the air spinning her staff around her. Lovely Shot (Down) Ako swings her staff like a golf club, knocking her opponent upward. Perfect Blizzard (Hyper Smash) Ako runs to her opponent. If she hits, she hits her staff on the opponent three times, then a gauge appears filling up. If the gauge hits "shot" when B is pressed, Ako knocks her opponent into the air as "Nice shot!" appears above her, then summons a large icy tornado to rapidly hit her opponent. A weak gauge when the B button is pressed will lessen the rate she knocks her opponent into the air. I Love You Rusian (Final Smash) Ako slaps her staff on the opponent. If she hits, she makes an armored mask knight appear and bash his shield. The knight then raises energetic sword into the air, then rams his shield hard into the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Ako raises an angelic being into the air then says "Do talk to me, please." #Ako swings her arms down and says "Looks like I get the victory, a step closer to being married!" #Ako brushes her hair, holds out a scroll and says "This is no time to be chatting with the other guild members." On-Screen Appearance Ako appears from a warping symbol and says "So anyway, I declared my love on a pier looking over a romantic sparkling lake." Trivia *Ako's rival is the flying-based Mistralton Gym Leader, Skyla. *Ako Tamaki shares her English voice actress with Ashei, Francesca Lucchini, Maki, Yomi and Natsu Ayuhara. *Ako Tamaki shares her French voice actress with Kai-Lan, Rayquaza, Lucy Heartfilia, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Apple White and Joey Calvan. *Ako Tamaki shares her German voice actress with Jeannie, Vice, Pink Five, Ming-Ming Duckling and Reina Soho. *Ako Tamaki shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Chie Harada, Phosphora, Mio Sakamoto, Suyin Beifong, Konan Irobe, Yagyu, Yuuki Konno and Aria Holmes Kanzaki. *Ako Tamaki shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Natsu Ayuhara. *Ako's select resemble's Hideyoshi Toyotomi's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 1: Xtreme Legends. *As Rusian become playable in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers when he was once summoned in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Ignition, the warrior Ako summons a generic fully armored knight. Category:And you thought there is never a girl online? characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters